Different methods are known for embedding (passive and active) components within a printed circuit board. This technique is referred to as embedding. The connections between the components become ever smaller and finer due to the increasing miniaturization. Due to the reduction of the length of these connection paths, also the loss, and in sum the energy consumption, become ever smaller, too. Due to the short connection paths and the smaller distances resulting therefrom, the capacitive and inductive influences of the printed circuit board also become smaller, which allows ever higher cut-off frequencies of the embedded components.
Conventionally, a transition from a conductor path to a via is typically implemented with a pad, that is with an electrically conducting element that is locally enlarged (broadened) with respect to the conductor path and the via. Typically, such a pad is prescribed compulsorily in order to absorb production tolerances.